The present invention relates generally to security systems and more particularly to a security system with call management functionality.
Because of increased security concerns many homeowners have a home security system. Many of these home security systems can be configured so that each resident is assigned a unique passcode. In operation, these individual passcodes can be used to change security system status or make ad hoc changes to system parameters. For example, security system status is commonly changed from xe2x80x9cstandbyxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d when the occupants are away. Similarly, system parameters are commonly changed to, for example, permit the security system to be in xe2x80x9cnight modexe2x80x9d even though there are open windows.
Security systems receive passcodes a number of different ways. Typically, a security system receives passcodes and system commands through a keypad. Recently, however, it has been suggested that security systems receive passcodes and system commands a variety of ways. For example, a user could be identified automatically by carrying a transponder, or by using a magnetically coded house key, or by using voice recognition.
Besides home security systems, many homeowners subscribe to a variety of call management services. These service range from call waiting and caller ID, to voice mail and restricted 900 number access. These services are not typically related to any individual""s presence in the home. A number of additional services could be provided to a homeowner if these call management services were integrated with a home security system.
Thus, there exists a need for a security system that can integrate the security system with the call management services already found in many homes.